


Back Home

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Mentioned, Fluff, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Some angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Nat never died on Vormir, and when Bruce snaps his fingers to bring everyone back she gets the one person she’s missed the most back as well. You.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 27





	Back Home

Nat returned to the compound with Clint in tow. The team was celebrating, all of them made it back safely, they could save the world. They could right the wrong and save the world. There was one thing on Nat’s mind besides saving all the people that had been snapped from existence. Her mind was on you and getting you back.

The two of you had been dating for two years prior to this. Then she had failed in Wakanda and you had been one of the people snapped from existence. After the chaos had subsided she called your number, praying that you were all right, that you had been spared.

“Hey it’s Y/N, I can’t answer the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” The beep sounded and Natasha dropped her phone.

This wasn’t happening. She tried calling again and again and again, but you never answered. When she made it back to New York she went to your apartment and all she found was the dust from where you were snapped.

This time when Hulk snapped and she called you answered. You were confused and wondering what the hell was going on, but she told you she would explain later. That she would be there as soon as she could. 

Then Thanos from the past had attacked. After that, there was a lot of chaos. Tony was gone and there had been heavy casualties. 

Months passed and you and Natasha had fallen back in the same routine as always. Natasha wasn’t going to take another moment with you for granted. One night when the two of you were watching a movie when Natasha looked at you and said, “Marry me.”

You looked at her, your heart racing for a moment. You had thought about this before whatever had happened, happened. And now here you were, sitting beside her, still in love even though five years had passed and she had mourned your loss.

“Yes,” you didn’t even need to consider it. You wanted this more than anything. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

She practically jumped on you trying to kiss you and the two of you fell back on the couch giggling with one another. It was the happiest either one of you had been in some time. And Natasha couldn’t wait to announce it to the world.


End file.
